Equestria Universalis: Señor de la Guerra
by Literario
Summary: Un maquiavelico adicto a los juego de estrategia y el alcohol es transportado a Equestria en un momento de grandes conflictos internacionales. Dando un aporte con los conocimientos que tiene ¿Podrá salvar a Equestria del siguiente peligro?¿O sera el mismo la mayor amenaza que ha tenido Equestria?
1. Mentiras

**Hola , gente. Este es mi primer fic , acerca de un aficionado que se vuelve profesional , el chico con habilidades que hace escalafón. Es MUY cliché , pero espero poder darle esa vuelta de tuerca que hace únicas a este tipo de historia. Por ejemplo , Steven Universe , Star Wars o Skyrim. Todas parten del mismo concepto: Un "elegido" , y trabajan ese elegido para que no sea uno mas del montón. Eso es lo que trato de hacer acá. Espero disfruten**

* * *

Samuel tiene 19 años , estudia y vive con sus padres en una casa "moderna", se podría decir.

Estaba Orgulloso de su físico : Media 1,84 metros , tenia la piel blanca y el cabello castaño oscuro. Ademas padecía una condición llamada "Síndrome de Alejandria" , que volvía sus ojos ligeramente violetas tirando a azul

Como cualquier adolescente de 19 años un viernes a la noche, se había juntado con dos de sus mejores amigos para emborracharse un poco antes de ir al boliche. Si podian , se levantaban unas minitas y las llevaban a un hotel. La rutina de siempre. Pero esta noche era diferente. A las 2am pasaria por su ciudad un cometa muy especial.

Este cometa , el Charlotte , pasaba por la tierra una vez cada 539 años. Era su primera y ultima oportunidad de verlo.

Bien escondidas en las mochilas , sus dos amigos traían botellas de vino , vodka , fernet (amado , amado fernet) y paquetes de cigarrillos... O eso parecían. Tratándose de Benjamín , no hubiera sido sorpresa que se trate de marihuana disimulada en las cajas de Marlboro que solia fumar.

-Capo, ¿eso es porro?-

\- Ma vale papu. ¿Queres?-

-Raja de aca , drogadicto de mierda. Ni se te ocurra fumar eso aca adentro, mi vieja siente el olor y me echa de la casa.-

\- ¿Y si se callan y escabian* , par de giles? Me tienen podrido con sus peleas boludas- Bramo Adrian

Luego de un cabezaso seco, sacaron las botellas de alcohol y empezaron a hacer las mesclas. Eran las 12. Empezaron a preparar el vino con Coca Cola , el vodka con Baggio , y el "Ferné con Coca".

Mientras tomaban , Benjamin y Adrian se apoderaron de la PlayStation3 de Samuel , mientras este se sentaba a jugar Crusader Kings II en la cumputadora de escritorio. Amaba los juegos de estrategia, pero , a pesar de beneficiarlo en ciertas formas (Sobre todo, en la evaluacion de pros y contras) pero su diversion alcanzaba limites insanos, casi una adiccion. Jugaba varios juegos de este tipo, hasta por 6 horas al dia.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se hicieron las 1:50am. Salieron por una ventana que daba al techo de la casa, llevando el alcohol y la maría. La vista era hermosa. Faltaban 10 minutos para que el cometa se hiciera visible.

Mientras hablaban ,notaron algo extraño. El cielo estaba despejado hace no más de media hora , pero ahora algunas nubes de tormenta se veían en el horizonte.  
Refusilaban bastante , pero no era para nada inusual en esa zona del país. Mientras se acomodaban en el techo de chapa aisladora, fueron contando anecdotas graciosas, de esas que solo se dicen entre amigos cercanos.

-... entonces el boludo se empezo a chapar con lo que _parecia_ una mina. Y despues, cuando prendieron las luces , resulto que era un tr...-

Entonces , apareció. Un cometa hermoso , de estela violeta , verde y amarilla , con un aura azul a su alrededor. Se deslizaba suavemente por el cielo , girando sobre su eje y haciendo que la cola adquiera una forma de hélice. provocaba miedo y admiración al mismo tiempo: La energía que cargaba el cometa era suficiente como para destruir una ciudad como Buenos Aires

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos del espectáculo , cuando el trió escucho un relámpago muy fuerte , para después quedarse sin electricidad.

-Cajeta*- Dijo Samuel - Debe haberle caído a algún transformador. Tenemos para rato si luz.-

Los otros dos no dijeron nada , siguieron bebiendo y fumando resignados a no tener wi-fi por las próximas 2 horas. Podía ser peor , al menos no hacía calor. En verano era imposible estar sin aire acondicionado .

Miraron la ciudad un momento , en la penumbra. Era hermosa. Continuaron viendo el cometa , aún más fascinados que antes. El corte de luz permitió que el show de luces de la noche llegase a los ojos del grupo. Nunca había visto el cielo así, estrellado y sin contaminación, pulco, limpio.

Cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos los relámpagos.

-¿Y si vamos arriba del todo ?- Preguntó Benjamín.- Total , en 5 minutos ya se va el cometa.

Adrian y Samuel estuvieron de acuerdo.

Subieron al tercer piso de la casa por una escalera que se encontraba con fines de hacer mantenimiento , siempre fieles a sus botellas, y tomaron fotos con sus celulares. Esto no se repetiría.

Observaron lo que quedaba del recorrido del cometa, a punto de perderse en las nubes que ya cubrían medio cielo.

Cuando el cometa quedó tapado por las nubes , justo encima de ellos , decidieron que era hora de bajar.  
Pero , cuando se pararon , sintieron un cosquilleo , como si se les erizaran los pelos.

Samuel sabía lo que venía. Conocía la sensación que la energía estática producida en el cuerpo, luego de experimentar con bobinas de tesla y generadores Van de Graaf desde que tenia 12 . No habían bajado a tiempo del techo , y un rayo estaba a segundos de pasar por su cuerpo.

No creía que fuera a sobrevivir. Su vida pasó frente a sus ojos. Vio a su hermano , Jeremías. A su mama. A su viejo. Vio lo que dejaba atrás. Extraño a su ex novia , Julia.  
No quería morir. Simplemente eso. No sentía que la vida le hubiera dado suficientes chances.

En silencio , se despidió.

Solo él fue golpeado por el rayo , salvando asi a sus amigos .  
Mientras sentía como la descarga le atravesaba el cuerpo , le quemaba la piel y le cocinaba órganos , se desvaneció.

Cuando despertó , lo hizo en lo que parecía ser una plaza. Era la mitad de la noche , así que no le sorprendió que estuviera desierta.  
Preguntándose cómo había sobrevivido, o aún más importante , cómo había llegado allí , decidió llamar a la policía. Por algún motivo , el rayo no había dañado su celular , un Iphone 6. Pero no hubo caso: No había nada de señal. Frustrado , salió a buscar alguna patrulla que le indicase donde se encontraba.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. _Verdaderamente_ no sabia donde estaba, en un sentido totalmente nuevo. Es decir , se había perdido antes , pero nunca hasta el punto de no reconocer absolutamente nada de su entorno. Las calles estaban adoquinadas con granito , las puertas de las casas y negocios eran muy bajas , e inclusive el cielo nocturno se veía diferente. Así y todo camino un rato, sin dirección , hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó pasmado.  
Ya lo había pensado: El cielo nocturno se veía diferente. MUY diferente. Las estrellas , las constelaciones , la luna.. ¡La luna!. Cuando vio la figura que se delineaba en esta , casi no tuvo dudas acerca de donde estaba. Explicaba varias cosas, desde las puertas hasta las calles. Si , Estaba en Equestria.

A ver : Ni por un segundo se lo creyó. El pensaba que lo mas probable es que estuviera soñando en estado de coma, pero en el improbable caso de que no lo estuviera , ya tenia una explicación para nada comprobable , pero si teóricamente factible: un agujero de gusano

Continuando con su caminata , y perdido en sus pensamientos (y por que no , emoción de estar en Equestria), se topo con algo que confirmaría sus sospechas: Dos Guardas Reales , haciendo su ronda nocturna. Decidió seguirlos y observar sus movimientos , para saber si eran peligrosos. No sabia si era exactamente la Equestria conocida por el mediante el show, y podrían haber cambios muy drásticos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no representaban amenaza , decidió acercarseles. Primero , y para no desencadenar reacciones exageradas (Había leído suficientes fics como para saber como terminaba eso) llamo su atención primero.

-Hola, disculpen. ¿Saben que hora es?-

Los guardias lo observaron atentamente. Primero con una cara de extrañeza (y algo de asco) y luego con indiferencia

-Las 2 y media de la mañana, señor... ¿Cual es su especie?-

-Mi nombre es Samuel , y soy un humano.-

-Humano... Esta bien , supongo que es un turista , ¿No?. ¿Que hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Decidí dar... un paseo.¿ Sabe dónde está el castillo de las princesas? ¿Y como puedo fijar una audiencia con ellas?

-Respondiendo a su primer pregunta-Dijo el guardia que hasta entonces había estado callado.- Esta un par de kilómetros por esta calle. Respondiendo a su otra duda , no se mucho pero tengo entendido que su secretaria es la que maneja las visitas.-

Oh , gracias. Un placer hablarles-

-El placer fue nuestro- Dijeron ambos , mientras que marchaban y seguían con su ronda

Samuel estaba pensando un plan. Quería saber como había llegado ahí , fuera magia o fuera azar, y quería conocer este maravilloso mundo que , por lastima , tenia que ocultar a todos. ¿Que pasaría si se enterasen que era fan de My Little Pony?

Ideo una estratagema arriesgada : Hacerse pasar por un embajador de un nuevo país , Argentina , y solicitar una audiencia "de gran importancia" con cualquier princesa.  
Una vez a solas , le revelaría la verdadera naturaleza de la audiencia. Esto era lo que lo preocupaba , puesto que , si bien tenia buena fe en las princesas , no sabia exactamente como reaccionarían. En el peor de los casos , moría. En el mejor , le daban asilo y lo ayudaban.

Finalmente llego al castillo . Era mucho mas imponente que en el show: Mas alto, mas brillante , mas espaciosos , con hermosos detalles en oro, plata y lapislázuli en los marcos de las puertas. Los muros estaban hechos de una fachada de piedra caliza , las cúpulas de madera , hierro y oro. Los jardines frontales del palacio estaban a reventar de todas las clases de planas y flores , ordenadas de forma que realizaban una escala tonal hermosa a la vista.  
Tras las rejas negras y doradas que rodeaban al palacio , Samuel miraba consternado la riqueza de la Corona de Equestria.

Fue a la entrada del palacio , donde unos guardias lo detuvieron. No porque fuera extraño, por esos días se veían muchos , sino para revisar que no tuviese armas en los bolsillos o en su mochila , alforja como dijeron los guardias. Le fueron sacando todo lo que tenia , hasta que...

-Señor , no puede ingresar botellas de vidrio- Le dijo una guardia de crin amarilla y pelaje verde- Las tiene que dejar aquí. Ademas , quisiera hacerle unas preguntas. No se preocupe , solo rutina.- dijo sacando una planilla

-Esta bien , supongo. ¿Cuales son las preguntas?-

-Primera: ¿Edad?-

-19 años-

La pony lo miro extrañada. Viendo su expresión , de seguro habrá creído que Samuel tenia mas de 19 años

-...Bien. ¿Raza y genero?-

-Humano , masculino-

-Nunca habia oido de ustedes antes. Vienen de muy lejos, supongo-

-Se podria decir que si-

-Ultima. ¿Nacionalidad?-

-Argentina. Es un país que surgió recientemente. Precisamente por eso , vine a hablar con las princesas en calidad de embajador.-

-Esta bien , puede pasar. Aténgase a las áreas señalizadas , no haga ruidos y no moleste a los guardias . Le puede valer mas de una noche en el calabozo.-

-Gracias - Dijo , tomando su mochila , mas liviana sin las botellas , y dirigiéndose al castillo. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a un guardia por la secretaria de la princesa Luna. Le dio unas rápidas instrucciones , y fue hacia donde le indicaron.

Le costaba ver en el castillo: Todo relucía y le hacia arder un poco los ojos. por adentro se veía que no era solo fachada : Estatuas , pasillos , obras de arte , y un larguísimo etcétera adornaban el interior.

Cuando llego al escritorio de la secretaria de Luna , le contó un verso altamente exagerado. Que era muy urgente, que podía haber guerra , que habría genocidios.. .  
Pero cumplió su objetivo: la secretaria le otorgo la audiencia casi de inmediato.

El momento de la verdad se acercaba.

* * *

Diccionario del lunfardo:

Fernet : Bebida alcohólica hecha a base de hierbas , muy amarga , que se puede mezclar con gaseosas. También se puede tomar puro para un lavado de estomago.

Escabien , Escabiar , Escavio: Acto de beber sustancias con alcohol

Cajeta: Palabra que puede significar Vagina o Mierda , dependiendo del contexto

* * *

 **Hola gente , acá L1t3r4r¡0. Este es el primer cap , algo corto en mi opinión. Pero era necesario crear la situación inicial para dar Comienzo a la historia en el cap 2. Ya tengo todos** **los arcos preparados. Si quieren referenciarse , vean mi DeviantArt : Literario**

 **Es mi primer fic , así que tiene algo de self-insert. De igual manera , espero poder mejorar eso con el tiempo.**

 **Además** **, durante el fic , hago referencia a varios autores. Premio al que los encuentre!**

 **PD: Hice un update de este cap, porque no me había gustado el resultado del anterior. Agradezco a mis dos followers y mi único review , que es de apoyo.  
Espero poder mejorar mi escritura con el tiempo. por el momento , este es el cap 1 definitivo. **

**Gracias por leer :)**

 **L1t3r4r¡0**


	2. Negocio

**Anteriormente en Equestria Universalis :**

 **Samuel engaño a la secretaria de Luna para que le consiga una audiencia urgente con la princesa luego de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en Equestria. Dicha audiencia podría terminar con una sarta de mentiras tan descaradas que los politicos argentinos sentirían envidia(y probablemente , lo harán) .**

* * *

Samuel estaba muerto de miedo, pero disimulaba. No podía creer que la princesa le hubiera concedido la audiencia. El esperaba que lo rechazaran , o que le dieran una cita al otro dia.  
Estaba por hablar con el tercer ser mas poderoso de este reino , y debía pensar MUY rápidamente lo que iba a decir. Quería decir la verdad , que era un ser de otra dimensión, como había llegado a la tierra y demás, pero ya le había mentido a su secretaria. No era excusa suficiente decir que era de otra dimension, bien podría haber dicho la verdad. Escuchaba los pasos de los guardias que lo escoltaron a la sala del trono...

-Embajador Samuel , siganos hacia la sala del trono por favor-  
-Seguro- (Mierda , ¿Ahora que puta invento?... )

Samuel iba divagando , pensando en todas las mentiras o verdades que tendría que decir a Luna

-Señor , hemos llegado...-

-...-

-Señor...-

-...-

-¡Señor!-

-¿Ah? Si , lo siento. Me deje llevar.- No se había dado cuenta , ya estaba frente a la sala del trono.

Dos guardias abrieron las puertas, hechas de oro , plata y hierro pulido, incrustadas en brillantes. Sus ojos brillaron.  
Entro , dando pasos pequeños y observando y analizando todo lo que veía. Eran mas riquezas que las que había visto en su vida. Frente a el , dos tronos: Uno de oro, madera de fresno e incrustaciones de ámbar y marfil, con un cojín de terciopelo rojo con volados de hilo de oro. El otro, de madera de caoba, ébano y wengue, revestido con plata y perlas negras, con un cojín similar al otro.

Desde el trono de ébano , lo miraba una alicornio que se veía majestuosa , cubierta en sombras. A sus lados se hallaban guardias con equipo de élite: toda su armadura esta hecha de hierro pulido y escamas , suponía Samuel que de dragón. Sus espadas lucian nuevas y muy afiladas. Sus miradas , mucho mas amenazante que la de los otros guardias; casi como si le pidieran un motivo para degollarlo.

El resto de la sala era bellísimo: Grandes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo que colgaban a los lados. Atrás de los tronos, un _vitreaux_ de finísimo cristal , representando al sol , la luna y el planeta.

Ante lo que veía , Samuel se quedo en blanco. Si las puertas le parecían ostentosas , esta sala le parecía simplemente fastuosa. No tenían miedo de mostrar la riqueza que poseían.

Se acerco al trono, con una mirada entre seria y temerosa. Entonces , cuando estaba ya a 5 metros de Luna, pudo apreciar bien su belleza: Cubierta su cara por un tul de seda y cachemira , con unos zapatos hechos de plata en los cascos , una especie de collar/arado hecho de hierro damasco y plata , incrustado en amatistas y zafiros , y una corona con similares características, lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo e ira.

Se acerco a Luna , y se arrodillo, cuidando de no hacer movimientos que alertaran a los guardias.

-Princesa Luna, encantado de conocerla- Dijo , tomando la pesuña de la princesa (Que ella le había tendido) y besándola delicadamente-

-Saludos, embajador. Yo soy la princesa Luna, co-Regente del reino de Equestria.-

-Mi nombre es Samuel. Soy un humano , venido de un país llamado Argentina. La verdad , necesitaba hablarle con urgencia, pero no se preocupe: No hay ninguna guerra inminente con nuestro país, y dudo que sea posible que ocurra. Lo invente par pod...-

Samuel cayo al suelo , la bofetada lo había tirado al piso. No sentía dolor , pero un hilo de sangre baja por su nariz y boca. Frente a el, Luna lo miraba con enojo, y alivio. Tembló un poco y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Casi me das un infarto , mala excusa de idiota! Por amor a la luna , este reino no soportaria entrar en una guerra mas.-

-Lo siento mucho princesa, pero era de verdad urgente.-

-Mira , siento mucho lo de la bofetada. Pasa que ultimamente han sido tiempos difíciles para Equestria y la presión ha sido mucha. Te indemnizare la bofetada, siempre y cuando tu razón para mentir sea interesante. Y mucho ojo , dije _interesante,_ no valida.-

-Siento mucho haberla perturbado así, pero si tienen un problema puedo ser de utilidad. Nunca viene de mas una nueva mirada. En cuanto a mi razón... bueno , la verdad aun no lo puedo confirmar. Pero sospecho que estoy en un planeta o dimensión que no me corresponde-

Luna miro al humano extrañada. Varias veces había recibido a viajeros interdimensionales , mas nunca de otros planetas de la propia dimensión. Mucho menos , viajeros que no supieran que habían viajado.

-Continua-

-Bien , como le decía, no se como llegue a Equestria. Puedo suponer que estoy en otro planeta , porque no hay forma de viajar entre dimensiones o universos, pero viendo que acá se pueden tirar arcoiris por un hueso con forma ligeramente _fálica_ en la frente , estoy dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa.-

Samuel empezaba a recobrar la sensibilidad en la cara , doliendole cada vez mas la nariz y la lengua, que al parecer se habia mordido. por suerte , no le sangraba mucho

-Princesa... ¿Podría darme un paño o algo asi? No quisiera manchar el piso con mi sangre...-

-... bien. Encuentro tu historia _algo_ interesante. Cuéntame el resto. Oh , y por si las dudas.- Luna lanzo un hechizo Sobre samuel , que brillo con un resplandor verde, y luego otro que aparentemente no tuvo efectos.- Tu cara esta sanada , pero a un costo. Durante 15 Minutos , solo puedes decir la verdad.-

-Me parece justo. Bueno , aunque no se como llegue aqui, le puedo decir lo que estaba haciendo antes. Tal vez ayude. Estaba en el techo de mi casa , viendo como pasaba el cometa. Unos amigos estaban conmigo. Estabamos bebiendo alcohol, fumando, diciendo idioteces, y en algun momento aparecio una tormenta electrica. Justo cuando el cometa termino de pasar y se perdió en la tormenta , sentí que un rayo me subia al cuerpo. Entonces , salte por el techo para salvar a mis amigos. El rayo me golpeo, y desperté en un parque cerca de aca.-

Luego vino una charla mas informal con Luna , en la cual Samuel contó algunas cosas de su especie, por ejemplo contó que eran omnívoros , que de donde venia eran la única raza inteligente, que su especia era muy guerrera... nada pero sorprender mucho a la princesa , que se lo tomo como lo mas natural.

\- Entonces son culturalmente similares a los Gripphon-

-Bueno, la verdad es que como nos adaptamos a todos los ecosistemas hay culturas muy grandes que difieren con lo que dije. Por ejemplo, en un pais llamado India, adoran a un animal (en el sentido religioso) que es muy característico en las parrillas de mi país, Argentina. A sus ojos , somos unos infieles y merecemos un castigo.  
Obviamente no es motivo suficiente para que nuestros países tengan malas relaciones , pero es un ejemplo.-

-Interesante...¿ Y que diferencias culturales encuentras entre Equestria y _Argentina_?-

-Bueno... A decir verdad , están retrasados 700 años tecnológicamente. Las luces son de velas, sus ruedas son de madera , su sistema de gobierno es monarquico-absolutista... ¿Existen las armas de fuego?-

Luna ahora si que estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que se le presentase semejante oportunidad.

-¿Armas de qué?-

-Eso responde a mi pregunta, gracias. Bueno , la verdad es que a comparación nuetra , ustedes están mal. Digamos que alrededor del siglo XIV , a escala humana. Ahora estamos en el siglo XXI, así que dese una idea...¿ Princesa?-

Luna no había escuchado casi nada de lo que Samuel había dicho , estaba maquinando una idea alocada. Ella sabia que podía enviarlo devuelta, había ayudado a otros antes. pero el le presentaba una oportunidad totalmente nueva.

-Lo siento , me distraje. Supongo que entre sus avances tecnológicos , también tendrán mejoras de armamento, ¿No?-

-Si, obviamente. ¿Estas interesada en eso? Me sorprende siendo que Equestria es un lugar pacifico...-

-Esos tiempos se acabaron hace unos 15 años, cuando los Ordor iniciaron la guerra. Desde entonces hemos viniendo perdiendo territorios importantísimos, desde minas hasta campos fértiles, en manos de ellos y en manos de los Changeling. Si aceptas otorgarme los conocimientos para producir tus armas , juro que pagaría cualquier precio.-

-... Acepto obviamente , pero debería volver a mi mundo para traer esa información. Una vez que veas que te sirve del armamento humano , fijaremos un precio. Te advierto que no sera barato fabricar las armas , vas a necesitar maquinas automatizadas que hagan el proceso rápida y eficientemente. Los planos para dichas maquinas tienen un costo aparte.-

Luna lo pensó un momento. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no aceptaba el trato , ella perdía absolutamente todo. Si lo aceptaba , quien que podría pedir el humano.

-Bien , acepto. Antes de enviarte devuelta , te hare una lista de lo que necesito , y te dare una gema que , si la arrojas al suelo , te traerá aquí . Además , cuando vuelvas conocerás a mi hermana.-

-Perfecto, gracias princesa. Espero poder hacer un buen negocio con usted.-

* * *

Luego de 30 minutos de preparativos, Samuel fue teletransportado a su mundo. Cuando despertó , sintió que alguien lo garraba de la remera y lo zarandeaba.

Era Benjamin

-¡Se despertó! Hijodeputanosdistelsustodelavidelaputaquetepario-

-Benjamin , la concha de tu madre, habla mas lento. ¿Que paso?-

-Lo que paso, conchudo de mierda , cajeta de tu hermana , tu mama , tu abuela y de tu tía , fue que saltaste del techo y estuviste muerto 15 segundos. No tenias pulso.-

-¿Y el rayo? Yo alte para que no los agarre el rayo. ¿No lo vieron?-

-¿Vos te diste duro la cabeza o estas mas drogado que Vergamin? No hubo ningún rayo.-

-¡Yo no soy un drogado!...!

-Callate , drogadicto-Dijeron unánimemente Adrian y Samuel

-Y entonces , ¿Que paso?¿15 segundos nomas? Para mi fueron dos horas y pico... Bah no importa , seguro fue una...-

Samuel entonces se dio cuenta. Sentía un bulto en su bolsillo trasero. Saco la gema , y casi entra en shock... denuevo.

-Benjamin , Adrian , vayanse.-

-¿Eh?¿Vos estas loco? No mas drogas para vos por hoy.- Dijo Benjamin

-¡YA!-

Sus amigos lo miraron con cara de querer molerlo a golpes , pero Samuel era mas grande que ellos y no se atrevieron a golpearlo.

-Miren , mañana les explico , pero _necesito_ que se vayan-

-Alpedo nos preocupamos por vos , gil-

-Anda a cagar boludo , te conviene que la explicación sea buena.-

* * *

Ni bien se fueron sus amigos, empezó a descargar una enorme cantidad de planos , modelos 3D , manuales , patentes libres, enciclopedias tecnicas y cualquier instrucción que el internet pudiera proveer sobre como hacer armas , cañones , laseres , armaduras , aleaciones , motores , chalecos antibalas, maquinas _Ghost Gunner_ y muchas otras mas.

Guardo todo en su laptop, tomo sus cargadores , sus generadores caseros , y arrojo la gema al piso.

* * *

 **Finalmente , volví. Fue un periodo duro con los exámenes , y no pude publicar.  
Coooomo sea , aprobe todas mis materias y los caps deberias empezar a fluir mas regularmente.**

 **Como amo estar de vacaciones y poder hacer todo el tiempo lo que hacia solamente en el colegio: DORMIR**

 **Espero disfruten (aunque sea un poco ) este capitulo, y nos leemos en la proxima.**


	3. Empieza el Juego

**Hola gente. disculpen el corto periodo de inactividad de tres meses (¿O fueron 4?), pero tuve una serie de inconvenientes.**

 **Primero, estuve desde el 25 de diciembre hasta el 15 de enero de viaje en Estados Unidos**

 **Después , llegue a Argentina de nuevo , y quise instalar unas memorias RAM nuevas en mi PC... y fundí la fuente de poder y la placa madre**

 **Paso un mes, y el técnico no conseguía hacer funcionar la PC.**

 **Cuando finalmente volvió... me olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta de Fanfiction.**

 **así que si, una gran serie de inconvenientes . Pero miren el lado bueno, volví para seguirles rompiendo las bolas con este fic de mierda**

* * *

Samuel apareció en la sala del trono. Cuando llego, el sol era apenas visible a través de las ventanas , y el color rojizo de las nubes y el cielo le indicaban que estaba amaneciendo o atardeciendo. Fue rápidamente rodeado por 7 guardias pretorianos, que le apuntaban con lanzas. y espadas.

-¡Alto! Es el humano con el que las princesas pensaban negociar. Bajen las armas- Dijo una guardia con armadura similar a la de los pretorianos, pero con pequeños detalles dorados y negros. Su pelaje era color terqueza pastel, su crin era verde oscuro y sus ojos eran ocre. Su marca estaba cubierta por su armadura

Los guardias, obedientemente , bajaron sus armas y se cuadraron ante la que había dado las ordenes.

-Tu eres... ¿Samuel , cierto? Las princesas están trayendo la noche a Equestria. ¡Fang! Ve a avisar a las princesas que el humano esta aquí. Mientras tanto, Señor , lo guiare a la sala destinada a reuniones de negociación. -

Samuel estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad de esta guardia , que lo guió por los pasillos hasta una sala pequeña, con asientos lujosos y muy cómodos, con una mesa rectangular de finísima madera . Las paredes de la sala estaban a oscuras, mientras que la mesa estaba iluminada con una luz blanca, como si fuera luz de L.E.D.

-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?- Dijo Samuel a la que lo había guiado.

-Seguro. Me llamo Marylebone, y soy Teniente Primera de las "Unidades Pretorianas De sus Majestades Del Sol y La Luna". O simplemente teniente primera de la guardia pretoriana. Comando a todos los soldados del castillo.-

-Wow, tenes como a ... 250 soldados a tu cargo , ¿No?-

-No tengo permitido revelar eso, por motivos de seguridad. Bien , mi labor aquí termino. Esa chica, Sloanne, es la sirvienta de atención gastronómica... osea, que puedes pedirle algo para comer o beber mientras llegan las princesas. Adiós, y buena suerte-

-Adiós... y hola, Sloanne. ¿Que hay en el menú?-

-Buenos días, señor- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.- Tome asiento, por favor. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia? Los chefs del castillo saben hacer prácticamente cualquier platillo.-

-Mmm... Supongo que podria cenar algo ligero. Quisiera un pastel de tomate, espinaca y papas, con un acompañamiento de Chutney picante.-

-Seguro señor. ¿Desea algo de beber?Tenemos desde agua hasta bebidas espirituosas.-

-Creo que voy a preferir una copa de jugo de lima-limón, acompañado de una copa de su mejor licor dulce. Ademas, quisiera pedirle que me trajera hojas en blanco y ... supongo que acá se usa pluma. O, si no encontras una, un lápiz. Gracias-

-Seguro, hare lo que pueda. si me disculpa , me retiro-

Cuando Sloanne se fue , Samuel saco su laptop, una Alienware 17, y empezó a armar un Power Point con imágenes de cada arma y dispositivo que había traído, junto con una descripción de estos. No le tomo mucho, solo media hora. Justo cuando termino, Por la puerta entraron la sirvienta y las dos princesas. Sloanne llevaba 3 bandejas con su magia, evidentemente la cena de los tres.  
Samuel cerro su computadora y se paro para saludar a las princesas.

-Princesa Luna, Princesa Celestia, es un placer verlas. Si bien me presente ya con la princesa Luna, aun no lo hice con usted. Mi nombre es Samuel, soy un humano nacido en la República Argentina.-

-El gusto es nuestro, Samuel. ¿Que dices de cenar antes de platicar sobre negocios?-

-Excelente idea-

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, y la mucama dejo una bandeja frente a cada uno.  
Mientras comian, las princesa le contaron a Samuel la situcion de Equestria.

-Todo empezó hace unos... Cien años, aproximadamente, cuando murieron cinco de los seis portadores elementos de la armonia, unos artefactos magicos que eligen uno o mas portadores para que los representen. La ultima vez que lo hicieron fue hace unos 150 años.  
Estos artefactos funcionaban como protectores de este reino, pero una vez murieron sus portadores, se negaron a elegir nuevos por la pena que sufria el sexto, el elemento de la honestidad.  
Finalmente , cuando el portador murio , los elementos se fusionaron en uno, el elemento del amor. Y no depertarian hasta dentro de 1000 años, dejando a Equestria indefensa ante cuanquier amenaza magica... como la de los Changeling y su nuevo Rey, Bohemius Magna.

Hace unos 17 años, las fuerzas de el Reino Dorado de Order invadieron a Equestria por el norte , tomando Castle Rage y Western Line. En un principio los pudimos repeler, y emprendieron una retirada, pero dos años mas tarde volvieron con el ejercito de los changelings apoyándolos. Desde entonces hemos perdido ya 5 condados : Western Line , Castle Rage , Big Jungle, Fus Makov y L'Occitane. Todos centrales para nuestra economía. Si bien pudimos trasladar la producción de alimentos al sureste , todos nuestros recursos mineros están tomados, junto a nuestras ciudades mas importantes y a todos sus habitantes.-

-Increíble. ¿No esperaban que los Order volvieran? ¿Y no les cobraron una multa por invasión?-

-No- respondió Luna- Los Order habían sufrido muchas bajas y los hicimos pagar una indemnización por daños y costes de guerra. Y nunca nos imaginamos que , luego de la guerra civil y sus perdidas , los Changeling fueran a involucrarse en otra guerra.-

-Deberían espiar a sus vecinos un poco mas. Capaz usando la magia de camuflaje de los Changeling.-

-En ningún momento mencionamos que tipo de magia usaban los Changeling- Comento Celestia- ¿De donde sacas tu información?

-Eso me lo guardo. Bueno, ya terminamos de comer, deberíamos empezar con la negociación.-

Celestia y Luna asintieron. Samuel les indico que observacen un rectangulo negro, que se ilumino de repente.

-Bien, los planos que les traje son de armas de artillería de mediano calibre. La primera es el CITER L33, con una cadencia de fuego de 10 municiones por minuto. Tiene un rango efectivo de veinte kilómetros. A cambio de los planos requeridos para hacer estas armas , y las maquinas requeridas, quiero 10 kilos de oro.  
Como segunda arma de artilleria, les presento la FlaK 43 , diseñado para acabar con enemigos aereos. Tiene una cadencia de tiro de 150 tiros por minuto, y es efectiva en un rango de 4200 metros. Este tiene el mismo precio que el arma anterior , pero si deciden comprar las dos les hago un 30% de descuento: 14 kilogramos de oro por todos los planos requeridos , tanto para armas como para maquinas necesarias.-

-Lo tomamos.-

-Gracias. Lo siguiente que les ofrezco son armas de tipo químico. ¿Están interesadas?-

-Nunca habiamos oido hablar de estas. ¿Tienes imagenes? -

-Seguro- dijo Samuel cambiando la diapositiva- Estos son sus efectos. Créanme, estas causan terror en el bando enemigo.-

Celestia casi vomita al ver las imagenes: hombres sin rostro , con ojos amarillos , con laceraciones en la piel. Luna , por su parte, tampoco lo tolero muy bien, pero se guardo su disgusto.

-Me parece que no... ¿Explosivos? Eliminan al enemigo de forma rapida e indolora.-

-Por favor. Y nunca muestres imágenes así de nuevo-

Y así siguieron , Samuel les hacia ofertas y ellas tomaban la mayoría. Para cuando termino la negociación , Samuel tenia 328 kilogramos de oro y , si ganaban la guerra , Samuel se volveria un noble hacendado : Le otorgarian una baronia en West Stallion. Si bien para las hermanas el negocio había sido relativamente barato , solo un 5% de sus reservas de oro, para Samuel la historia era otra: 16 malditos litros de oro puro, mas un titulo de baja nobleza que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía proporcionarle un poder mucho mayor en el futuro. Y todo, solo por robar ideas viejas de la tierra y venderlas en este mundo. Aun no podía creer su suerte.  
Pero le faltaba mas. Si bien el ser un Barón hubiera sido genial, el queria mas.

-Princesas , tengo una ultima oferta que hacerles. Me ofrezco a quedarme en esta tierra y servir a sus ejércitos, obviamente como Capitán de alguna companía . A cambio de tal honor, me ofrezco a enseñar a los soldados a mi mando la correcta utilizacion de las armas.-

-Tenemos que pensarlo, estimado Samuel. Es una oferta un tanto extraña, en general muy pocos quieren estar al mando de una unidad militar, sienten que es mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Ademas , ya eres muchísimo mas rico que el pony promedio, ademas de tener casi asegurado un titulo de nobleza. ¿Que te incita a arriesgar tu vida así?-

-El aburrimiento.-"Por no decir que quiero conocer la estructura de su ejercito"

-... Bien , supongo que los humanos tienen un sentido de entretenimiento diferente al de los ponies. Por el momento, te daremos asilo en el castillo hasta que decidamos si hacerte o no Capitán de una compañía. Obviamente , si prefieres quedarte aquí en vez de ir a tu mundo. -

-No gracias, estaré bien. Acepto con gusto su oferta de permanecer aquí por un tiempo.-

-Esta arreglado entonces- Dijo Luna- Mañana tu pago sera enviado a tu habitación. Ni bien seas despertado por el mayordomo, dirigete a la sala de banquetes. Seguiremos discutiendo tu intención de volverte militar de mediano rango mientras desayunamos.-

-Gracias. Tengan buena noche, pero si me lo permiten , yo me retiro. -

-Buenas noches , señor Samuel. La señorita Marylebonne le mostrara su habitacion.-

Samuel solo asintió y , mientras las princesas se retiraban y esperaba a que viniese la Capitana de los pretorianos, se puso a idear un plan.  
Uno que implicaba traicion en todas sus formas , robo , tortura y usurpacion. Uno que lo volveria mas poderoso de lo que nunca se imagino.  
Por el momento , su plan estaba en marcha. Seguramente le darian el puesto en la milicia. A partir de ahi , solo tenia que esperar y jugar sus dos ultimas cartas de negociacion en el momento adecuado.

Decidió iniciar un tablero de relaciones. Por el momento solo pudo conectar a Celestia, Luna, Marylebonne y a los Changelings en general. Si obtenía el puesto en la milicia que el esperaba , la información empezaría a fluir hacia el de forma mas detallada, pero para empezar estaba bien.

Cuando llego Marylebonne, Samuel ya había terminado.  
Se dirigio al cuarto de invitados, adornado con telas de colores pasteles . La cama , muy amplia y consistente en un colchon de plumas sostenido con finisimos resortes , Finas sedas en las sabanas y una comoda frazada de algodon, era por lejos la mas comoda que habia podido soñar.  
Se durmio pensando en la cantidad de formas en la que su plan podía fallar. Pero también en el premio que le esperaba si funcionaba.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaal fin. Para ustedes, capitulo 3 de Equestria Universalis, Señor de la guerra. Trate de introducir los planes de Samuel de conqistar Equestria por la fuerza, pero le falta mucho desarrollo a esa parte, sobre porque Samuel no cuenta con informacion suficiente como para que el plan sea perfecto.**

 **Lo odiaron? Lo amaron? Fue un "Meh"? Opinen por que en los reviews, sean tan críticos como puedan.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Literario**


	4. Ambicion

**HEY! BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAP DE MI... No, suena muy exagerado. Capaz...**

 **Ah! Hola , no los había visto . Soy el autor , un gusto. Esto que están por... No, no , no. Demasiado relajado**

 **Hola, estimados lectores. Bienvenidos seáis vosotros a este nuevo capítulo de mi magnífica historia ficticia... Menos, demasiado formal.**

 **Hablando en serio, ¿Qué se supone que pone uno en la cabecera del fic?**

 **Esto de ser autor es confuso...**

* * *

Samuel fue despertado por unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Habia dormido como un bebe, unas ocho horas completas. Se desperezo, y con voz somnolienta dijo:

-¿Quien es?-

-Soy Peach Juice, señor. Soy el mayordomo de este ala del castillo. Las princesas me ordenaron que lo despertase a esta hora y que le entregue una bolsa y un sobre, cuyos contenidos desconozco. ¿Me permite pasar?-

-Espérame un segundo que me vista- dijo mientras se ponía la ropa de ayer- Ya estoy , pasa.-

-Gracias , y buen día- hablo el mayordomo. Con su magia empujaba un carrito con la bolsa y el sobre, y un vaso de jugo de naranja con una galleta al lado.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Me podrias esperar un minuto que me ponga presentable? No tengo idea de como moverme en el castillo, y necesito a alguien que me guie hasta el comedor- Dijo mientras abria la bolsa- Copado... Me hicieron ropa y todo- Decia mientras sacaba de la bolsa un saco azul cobalto, una camisa blanca, un pantalon negro , botas y una corbata de moño.

-Seguro señor, lo esperare afuera. Creo que le interesara saber que las princesas mandaron hacerle varios conjuntos, por los mejores estilistas de Canterlot. Estimo que a eso de las seis de la tarde deberían llegar.-

-De una , gracias-

-De nada-

Peach Juice se retiró , quedándose al lado de la puerta de la habitación . Una vez Samuel se puso el traje , se fijo en la carta que habia sobre la mesa. El sobre era dorado, y estaba lacrado.

Tomo un abrecartas que habia sobre la mesita de luz al lado de su cama y corto el lacre, sacando una carta que decia lo siguiente:

"Al Señor Samuel L. Fawkes, Nacido en la nacion extranjera de la Republica Argentina, se le otorga la ciudadania equestriana.Ademas, se le otorga el titulo nobiliario de Chevalier, con los siguientes beneficios:

Reduccion de un 40% (cuarenta porciento) en los impuestos a la propiedad.

Sueldo de 25 (Bits veinticinco) semanales.

Acceso libre y gratuito a los servicios medicos equestrianos.

A cambio de dichos privilegios, se ve en la obligacion de :

Servir al Real Ejercito Equestriano cuando sea requerido, hasta que cumpla los 40 años de edad.

Mantener un Arma Real y una armadura aprobada hasta que cumpla los 40 años de edad.

Esta carta , firmada y sellada por Su Majestad la Princesa Luna, es prueba sufuciente del titulo.

Princesa Luna de Equestria."

-Wow, ya me dieron un titulo. Y bastante bueno la verdad. Es de la mas baja nobleza, pero esos veinticinco bits valen muchisimo si son de oro. Ademas, tengo medicamentos gratis... Ojala tengan opipaceos-

Salio de la habitacion con un baston de madera , el cual iba usando para auxiliar a su pierna izquierda. Hace casi veinticuatro horas que no tomaba sus medicamentos, y el dolor en su cuadriceps se estaba empezando a hacer notar . ¿Como pudo ser tan boludo? Bueno, todavia no era muy grave. Despues de desayunar iria rapido a su mundo y traeria su Vicodin

-Se ve muy elegante, señor. Se ve que Rarity Belle V tiene el mismo buen gusto que su antepasada. Si me permite, lo guiare hasta el comedor.-

-Seguro.- Dijo mientras caminaba con el mayordomo.- Una pregunta, ¿Quien era la antepasada de la señorita Belle? ¿Rarity Belle la modista de Ponyville?-

-Exactamente. Hace 150 años , las princesas habían concedido títulos de nobleza media a todas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, pero solo dos los aceptaron: la señorita Rarity Belle, que tomo el Condado de Ponyville y la Princesa Honorifica Twilight Sparkle Velvet, que tomo la Baronia de Nostrum, que incluía el condado de Ponyville también. Por lastima, la señorita Sparkle no tuvo descendencia debido a que sudedicación al estudio de las artes y las ciencias le impidieron jamas conocer a un semental en el sentido... Carnal. En cambio, la señorita Belle tuvo un hijo con el Príncipe Titular Spike de Volkánusk, ahora Rey de Volkánusk. De ahi el titulo se ha pasado de generación en generación, y , a pedido del Príncipe , se hizo una ley especial para que el titulo solo lo puedan tener mujeres descendientes de su esposa, y que este no pueda salir de Equestria. -

\- ¿Les dan un curso intensivo de historia antes de trabajar aca? ¿Como sabes tanto de la historia de una costurera?-

-Primero, si. Es necesario saber ciertas cosas de historia , geografia y medicina para poder trabajar en el castillo. Y segundo , agradeceria que no llame a la estilista mas famosa en la historia una "Costurera", es degradante a su labor.-

-Mis disculpas... ¿Falta mucho para el comedor?-

-No , esta doblando el pasillo-

Caminaron unos segundos mas, en un silencio incomodo. Doblaron el pasillo y entraron al comedor. Las princesas ya estaban sentadas , a punto de empezar con su desayuno. El comedor en si era bastante simple: Pared de un lado, dos salidas, dos ventanas, una puerta que daba a la cocina y una mesa cerca de las ventanas. Era la habitación mas humilde que había visto hasta ahora.

-Buenos días , princesas. Un gusto verlas.- Dijo el mayordomo

-Buenos dias...-

-Benos dias, Samuel. ¿Te parece que discutamos tu propuesta de hacerte Capitan?- Dijo Celestia

-Seguro, princesa. Por cierto, gracias por el titulo y el traje.-

-Oh, no es nada. Se lo encargamos a Rarity Belle V, la mejor modista del mundo.- Replico Luna. - Hemos decidido ascenderte a Capitan, y para evitar la discension, te concedimos el titulo caballero. Asi respetaran tu titulo y no pondran objeciones a tu ascenso sin haber entrado en la escuela militar-

Celestia miro a Luna como preguntando ¿"No que ibamos a discutirlo?". Samuel se dio cuenta de esto, pero le hizo caso omiso. Preferia tener su puesto asegurado.

-Gracias. ¿Que compañia se me asignara?-

-Aun debemos hablarlo con nuestros generales, pero una especializada en inteligencia seguramente- Dijo Celestia

-Genial. Ademas , quisiera tener una charla con sus generales y ministros de defensa acerca de unas cuantas tacticas de guerra humanas que podrian servirles-

-Seguro, intercederemos por ti con ellos. Tambien nosotras estaremos presentes, nos interesa conocer tus estrategias para posibles guerras futuras-

-Bien pensado. ¿Saben cuando iniciaran la producion de armamentos?- Samuel se mordió la lengua para no decir un improperio. Ahora seria mas difícil socavarles información a los generales.

-Lo ideal seria mañana mismo- Dijo una voz desconocida para Samuel.- Con que este es el ... Humano del que me hablaban. Es mas alto de lo que pensaba.-

Samuel se dio vuelta para ver quien era el nuevo interlocutor. Tenia voz de mujer, con un tono dulce y formal a la vez. La unicornio, de pelaje blanco , crin rubia platinada y ojos verde jade, estaba vestida con una bata de laboratorio que le tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo. Ademas , usaba un par de lentes de marco grueso.

-Hola. Soy el Chivalier Samuel Fawkes. Un gusto- Se presento Samuel tendiendo su mano.-

-Un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Lisa Holiday soy la ministra de tecnologia del reino. Las princesas me llamaron de urgencia de Manehattan para mostrarme unos planos que tu les entregaste. Mi trabajo es transformarlos en realidad.-

-Correccion: Les _vendi_ los planos. Y si necesitás ayuda para volverlos realidad, no dudes en consultarme.- Otra vez, falsa amabilidad. En serio esperaba que la pony no fuera tan estúpida como para no entender los planos

-¿Ya le dieron un titulo nobiliario, o aun esta en tramite?- Pregunto Lisa las princesas

-Si , quiere entrar al ejercito y el hecho de que sea noble facilitara las cosas.-

-Bien... supongo que es verdad. Señor Samuel, ¿Ha visitado ya el parque Hydes?-

-No. En realidad, cuando llegue aca, era de noche y no sali mucho del palacio todavia.-

-Entonces supongo que no le molestara almorzar alli mientras nos conocemos un poco mejor y vemos como solucionar cualquier problema que mi equipo y yo detectemos para la fabricacion de sus armas , ¿Verdad?-

-Seria un placer-

-Perfecto. Volvere aqui al mediodia, y lo vere en la entrada real . Mientras tanto, le recomiendo visitar la galeria de arte del castillo. Es magnifica.-

-Gracias , Lisa.- Por dentro , Samuel queria ahorcarla. Ahora no podia tener sus analgesicos, por que el desface temporal haria que los segundos que tardaria en buscarlos se transformen en horas de este mundo.

-De nada. Ahora , si me disculpan , me retiro a mi despacho. Tengo que formar un equipo de ingenieros y contadores para armar un presupuesto.-

-Tienes permiso de irte. Mientras tanto, Samuel, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Si necesitas algo , el personal del castillo puede ayudarte.-

-Gracias princesa Celestia. Creo que voy a seguir la recomendacion de Lisa y voy a ver la galeria de arte. Por cierto, no tendran un hechizo analgesico, ¿No?-

-Si. ¿Que te aflije?-

-Tengo dolor cronico en la pierna desde hace años, cuando sufri un accidente.-

-No se diga mas - Replico Luna.

En ese instante , Luna invoco una pequeña bola amarilla en la punta de su cuerno. Esta, levitó hasta Samuel y se infundió en su frente, desapareciendo el orbe y el dolor.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Luego de unas tostadas y un café, se despidió de las princesas .

Samuel dio vueltas por el castillo, visitando la majestuosa galeria de arte, los increibles salones y los indescriptiblemente bellos jardines , tanto internos como externos.Salio a los balcones a fumar , todavia tenia sus cigarrillos y su encendedor en la mochila. Bebio unos pocos sorbos de vodka, que convido a las mucamas que sentian curiosidad por las cristalina bebida, y se divirtio viendo como ponian cara de asco ante el fuerte brebaje. Prefirio no sacar el Fernet, porque sin Coca-Cola fria , era horrible.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se hizo el mediodia. Pregunto a una mucama por la hora.

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe que hora es?-

-Si señor, son las 12:05-

-¡Mierda!- El improperio se le escapo sin darse cuenta. Vio a la mucama, que intentaba no reirse

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-El que piense que debe ser formal todo el tiempo. Tranquilo, ese comportamiento solo se da entre la alta realeza. Aqui estamos entre amigos.-

-Uff , gracias. Pero me tengo que ir , la Ministra Holiday dijo que me invitaba a almmorzar al parque Hydes al mediodia.-

-Entonces no la haga esperar- Dijo divertida la mucama- ¿Sabe llegar a donde dijeron que se reunirian?-

-No, pero me dijo que nos veríamos en la entrada para la realeza-

\- Estas de suerte, es cerca de aqui. Esta al oeste del jardin donde "fumaste", la unica puerta que da hacia alli.-

-Mil gracias...-

-Mousetrap Aurora, pero me dicen Micky-

-Mousetrap- Repitio Samuel- Un placer conocerte, ojala nos volvamos a ver.-

Samuel salio corriendo hacia el jardin. Ya tenia un mapa mental aproximado de esa parte del castillo. Una vez alli, vio que una de las paredes tenia una unica puerta , mas grande que las demás. La atraveso, y salio disparado en linea recta. Unos veinte metros despues del jardin, al final de un austero pasillo de piedras adornado solo con una alfombra, llego al patio externo del castillo, que lo bordeaba en su totalidad. Del lado de la calle, habia una gran puerta de hierro negro. esta se hallaba custodiada por un gran numero de guardias . Al verlo , se cuadraron y le abrieron la puerta.

-Señor- Le decian mientras pasaba- Tenga un buen dia-

Samuel respondia con un simple gracias a las palabras de los guardias. Si bien le incomodaba recibir tanta atencion, no podia evitar ese gusto de sentirse importante. La sensacion era algo adictiva.Cuando termino de salir del castillo, los guardias cerraron la pesada puerta , se cuadraron , y volvieron a una posicion casi inmovil.Miro a todos lados, pero Holiday no estaba. Se sento en un banco que habia cerca de una libreria frente al castillo.

-Librerira "Estrella del Crepusculo"... Que originales los hijos de puta estos- Decia por lo bajo mientras prendia un cigarrillo. Y otro. Y otro.Cuando se dio cuenta , se hicieron las 12:30.

-Y esta forra donde estara...-

-Disculpe, señor ¿Que es esa cosa humeante que tiene en la boca?-

-¡Ah! Disculpa , estaba en la mia. Esto se llama "cigarrillo". Lo pones en tu boca e inhalas el humo. Lo dejas en los pulmones un poco y lo soltas.-

-Vaya, interesante. ¿Y para que lo hace? Porque eso tiene mal olor, supongo que debe sentirlo-

-En un principio, lo hacia porque mis amigos lo hacian. Si , ya se , una idiotez. Pero ahora supongo que para relajarme y pasar el tiempo.-

-Ya veo... Mi nombre es Harp Heartstrings ¿Como se llama usted?-

-Samuel, un gusto. Por si las dudas, ¿Tenes alguna relacion con Lyra Heartstrings?-

-Solo el apellido y la pasion por la musica. Aunque es un poco molesto que me relacionen tanto con ella, la verdad que mi apellido me ayudo a escalar rapido entre los demas musicos. Ahora mismo soy la "Keros" de la orquesta real.-

-Increible. ¿Que instrumento tocas?-

-El arpa, la version clasic..-

-¡Samuel!- Se oyo una voz que se acercaba.

A unos veinte metros , la ministro de tecnologia lo llamaba y miraba a todos lados buscandolo.

\- Me parece que lo llaman... Un gusto hablar con usted. Si tiene interes en hablar algun otro dia , busqueme en el teatro Colono a las 8 cada martes y jueves. Adios.-

-Chau , Harp-

La poni solo le sonrio y se fue caminando. Entonces, Samuel prendio uno de los pocos cigarrillos que le quedaban y camino hacia donde estaba la ministra. Un pequeño grupo de guardias se encontraba a 5 metros de ella, haciendo de guardaespaldas.

-Señorita Holiday, un placer verla otra vez-

-El placer es mio- Respondio la ministra. Llevaba puesto un simple vestido amarillo, que dejaba descubierta su marca : un punto con un anillo delgado alrededor. Samuel no tardo en descubrir lo que significaba- Disculpe la tardanza, los tramites en el ministerio tomaron mas de lo esperado.-

-No hay problema. ¿Vamos al parque?-

-Seguro, el carruaje deberia pasar en un minuto. Disculpe mi curiosidad,pero ¿Que es aquello que lleva usted en su mano?-

-Es un cigarrillo. Es un tubo de papel relleno de hojas secas de tabaco, con un filtro de fibras sinteticas en la punta que no se prende. Contiene algunos quimicos muy adictivos que dan una sensacion de relajacion. Pero a la larga puede generar muchas enfermedades.-

-¿Y entonces por que lo consume?-

-¿No mencione que era adictivo?-

-Supongo que si... Sea sincero, ¿Que opina de Equestria?- Dijo Lisa para cambiar de tema.- Comparado con su maravilloso mundo, que cuenta con tan avanzadas tecnologias , Equestria debe ser un lugar despre...-

-Envidiable- Completo Samuel- Aqui no creo que halla ni un atisbo de la corrupcion y de los horrores que hay alla. E incluso con la guerra, siguen dando lo mejor de ustedes. Es , en todo el sentido de la palabra, un pais envidiable.-

-No puede ser tan malo.-

-Señorita Holiday, digame que de bueno puede tener un mundo donde se mata por monedas, donde se destruye y viola la inocencia y los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, de niños y niñas, donde toda accion mala es vista con una mezcla de odio y aprobacion pero todas las acciones buenas son vistas con desconfianza porque "Algo esta tramando". Y eso es la punta del iceberg.-

La ministro no sabia que decir. La conversacion se habia vuelto muy incomoda, y ,buscando como escapar del tema, vio el carruaje designado para su transporte.

Este se detuvo a 2 metros de donde estaban. Samuel y la ministro subieron, con los guardaespaldas siguiendolos por detras con un trote ligero.

Luego de andar 20 minutos en el mas absoluto e incomodo silencio, llegaron al parque Hydes.A Samuel le trajo muchos recuerdos, porque habia estado en un parque muy similar cuando tenia 15 años. Habia ido con su padre a inglaterra. Ahora que pensaba, este pais coincidia en mucho con Equestria. ¿O era al revez?.

Samuel y Holiday se sentaron a comer en un restaurante muy elegante en el centro exacto del parque. Hablaron de varios temas, y solucionaron los pormenores para la construcción de las máquinas y el armamento. Cuando terminaron, Lisa llevo a Samuel al castillo.

Cuando Samuel bajo del carruaje, se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala del trono a travez de la puerta real.

Celestia se encontraba atendiendo a un dragón de escamas violetas y barriga verde. Se encontraba ataviado en una capa de seda , que cubría toda su espalda y sus alas. En su cabeza se veía una corona de oro, obsidiana y piedras preciosas, y sus garras se encontraban cubiertas por dedales de oro.

Habia entrado por una puerta que se encontraba detrás de los tronos, por lo que sorprendió a al dragón y a Celestia.

-¿Quién osa interrumpirnos?- Preguntó el dragón. Samuel palideció . Spike se mostraba mucho más hostil de lo que imaginaba. Trato de parecer asustado y arrepentido.

\- Disculpen , yo no sabia que ustedes- digo! sus majestades se encontraban aquí. Me retiro...- Samuel empezó a retroceder, cuando Celestia le dijo algo al oído al dragón. Este cambio automáticamente su rostro.

-Lo lamento yo. Te invito a tomar parte de conversación, y disculpa por la rudeza. No sabia que eras invitado de Celestia y Luna.-

-No es nada, señor...-

-Lord Spike Penndragon Sparkle, rey de las calientes tierras de Volkanusk-

Samuel intento hacerse el sorprendido. Ni bien lo vio supo que era Spike, pero quería mantener a raya la curiosidad de los seres de este mundo sobre el. Ya había metido la pata mostrándole a Celestia que sabia cosas de este mundo que no se suponía que supiese recién llegado.

-Mi Rey, mi Señora, ¿Me dirían cual era el motivo de su conversación?

\- Hablábamos sobre el paso de recursos de Volkanusk a Equestria, para abastecer a tanto ponis como dragones.- Le contesto Celestia

\- ¿Y a que conclusión llegaron?-

\- Llegamos a la conclusión de que es imposible. La cantidad de recursos a pasar supera de lejos la capacidad de carga de los dragones, los caminos son peores porque hay una barrera de 100 kilómetros por 50 de puras montañas , cañones y volcanes, no hay posibilidades de usar trenes por los mismos motivos , los barcos quedan descartados gracias a una serie de anticiclones en ambas costas que generan olas de 10 metros y mas, y la tele transportación no es posible debido al gran coste energético .-

-¿Ya probaron haciendo túneles en las montañas?-

-¿Túneles? No podríamos. Se requeriría o mucho tiempo, o muchos recursos, o mucha mano de obra muy barata.- Dijo Celestia

\- Es una guerra. Tomen prisioneros y háganlos trabajar por sus vidas. Cuando la guerra termine, dejen ciegos de los dos ojos a noventa y nueve de cada cien, y ciegos de un solo ojo a uno de cada cien. Así serán , por al menos 80 años, una carga para su reino. También evitará posibles guerras futuras . Es una estrategia que fue utilizada solo una vez , hace miles de años, pero que me parece muy efectiva.-

Celestia puso una cara de gran disgusto. Spike, por el otro lado, miraba fijamente a Samuel.

-Spike , no me digas que lo estás considerando.-

-¿Y qué otra salida nos queda? Esa es la opción más rápida y barata que tenemos. Solo hay que darles de comer y listo, ellos se encargan del resto. Además esas montañas son ricas en cobre y hierro , materiales que necesitas para generar toda esta nueva maquinaria que te vendió el humano. Por si fuera poco, generaríamos un sistema de túneles que puede ser aprovechado posteriormente a la guerra.-

-¡Estamos hablando de esclavizar a personas que solo cumplen con su deber, y además incapacitarlas de por vida!-

-Todo soldado conoce los riesgos al elegir su profesión. Yo mismo trabaje forzosamente en las minas de Volkanusk durante un año antes de la revolución . Conozco los riesgos, pero no estamos hablando de una situación duradera. Serán como mucho dos años hasta que termíne la guerra. El riesgo de revuelta es mínimo.-

Ambos reyes discutieron por un tiempo, pero finalmente Celestia cedió ante Spike . Siguieron hablando por un rato, y trazaron en un mapa los lugares por los que pasaría el tren. Decidieron que rutas tomarían los prisioneros , y decidieron que llamarían a un arquitecto para que diseñe los campos de concentración . Una vez finalizados los asuntos de guerra , comenzó una charla informal. Charla que fue, principalmente, Spike intentando obtener información de Samuel. Este, para desviar un poco la conversación, preguntó a Celestia

-¿Por qué hoy no hay guardias cuidando la sala del trono? La primera vez que vine había bastantes-

\- Les pedí que se retiren cuando llegó el rey Spike Penndragon-

\- Vamos Celestia , no seas tan formal. Me conoces de pequeño. Además , Samuel es amigo de los dos. Podemos tener una charla un poco más informal.-

-" Claro, amigos"- pensó el -"Veamos si cuando sea Rey de todo esto seguiré siendo su "amigo"-

Siguieron hablando de diferentes temas, mientras Samuel recolectaba toda la información que podía sobre Spike y Vulkanusk. Era obvio que si quería algún día ser rey de Equestria, el vínculo afectivo de Spike con Celestia generaría problemas.

-Y decime, Spike ,¿Como llegaste a ser Rey de Volkanusk? ¿Y como es eso de que fuiste esclavo?-

-Si que sabes como tirarle la lengua a alguien, muchacho. Yo fui criado entre ponis. La difunta Princesa Twilight Sparkle, que en paz descanse , fue mi hermana de corazon . En una prueba para poder ingresar a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de Canterlot, tuvo que abrir un huevo de dragon. Como imaginaras, era mi huevo. Me crie con sus padres, que me adoptaron como a un hijo, y en un punto me mude con ella a Ponyville, donde conoci a mi primera esposa, la yegua que me daria a mis dos hijos. Pasaron los años, y cuando entre en la adolescencia tambien entre en una crisis. No sabia si era poni o si era dragon. Y como ya habia vivido con los ponis, supuse que podria pasar tiempo con los dragones. Me fui a la entonces "Tierra de los Dragones", y fui recibido por mi ahora esposa Ember, señora de los dragones ,a quien habia conocido anteriormente cuando participe en el "Reto de Fuego" para ser señor de los dragones. Convivi con ella y otros dragones un tiempo, y aprendi las artes del aliento de fuego, la forja y las armas con su padre; la diplomacia y el gobierno con ella ; las artes belicas con los militares y aprendi la libertad con mis amigos.-

-Es decir que Ember gano el "Reto de Fuego", ¿O el titulo se le da por ser tu esposa?-

-Ni lo primero , ni lo segundo. El reto lo habia ganado yo, pero le cedi el titulo a ella, y en realidad , luego de la revolucion, se le restituyo. Yo solo soy Rey titular. El verdadero poder lo tiene ella. Pero obviamente me cede gran parte de el para facilitarse su tarea-

-"Que pelotudo, cedio su poder por una mina"- ¿Y como es ese asunto de la revolucion?-

-Bueno, cuando ya llevaba dos años viviendo en su palacio, su padre fallecio. Es decir que gracias a que yo le habia cedido el titulo a ella, su poder se volvia efectivo. Esto no les gusto a los demas dragones: una dragona joven y delgada ahora era Reina y Señora de ellos debido a que un pequeño dragon criado por ponis le habia regaldo el titulo. Quisieron asesinarla multiples veces, y el reino entro en crisis. Los revolucionarios tomaron el palacio, y me exilie con ella en Equestria, precisamente en Ponyville, momento en el cual me case con Rarity Belle I, que ahora resultaba ser Condesa. La noticia de que la princesa exiliada se encontraba viviendo en Ponyville no se hizo esperar. Pronto, muchos dragones de todo tipo, que despreciaban el gobierno revolucionario del que se hacia llamar "Rey Amaru" -dijo con bastante desprecio- se congregaron en Ponyville para ofrecer sus armas y su vida a la princesa. Me termine sumando, en contra de la voluntad y las suplicas de mi entonces embarazada esposa, a su ejercito. No podia abandonarla con todo lo que habia echo por mi.-

En este punto, Samuel se estaba durmiendo parado. ¿No podia ser mas de pelicula su historia? Pero tenia que hacerse amigo de Spike si queria llegar a la verdadera monarca de Volkanusk.

-En total eramos unos mil dragones, siendo yo el mas joven. Sin hacer nada oficial, la princesa Se ofrecio a financiar nuestras armas, armaduras, alimentos y mas. Ember me encomendo un equipo de 300 dragones para obtener informacion sobre la milicia del reino. Al principio me senti abrumado, pero en poco tiempo se me hizo muy natural. Luego de 4 meses yendo y viniendo con informacion, infiltrando espias en el gobierno, sobornando y torturando a otros para que hablaran, fui capturado en el paso entre Equestria y Volkanusk. Se me acuso de robo, porque portaba un collar de perlas con varios simbolos, que me habia regalado un soldado. Al parecer, como estaba dado por muerto, no supieron que en realidad era parte de mi equipo, pero el collar estaba reportado como robado por su familia. Fui llevado sin juicio a una mina de carbon, en la cual trabaje un año. Luego de convencer a todos alli de unirse a mi causa, matamos a todos los guardias en la noche y vovimos a Ponyville, donde Rarity me esperaba con nuestra hija. Unos meses despues, con ya ochomil dragones unidos a la causa y siempre con el apoyo de Celly-

\- Ni se te ocurra llamarme asi devuelta- Advirtio Celestia

\- Perdon, perdon.. Siempre con el apoyo de la princesa, hicimos una contra revolucion y , entrando por la puerta grande del palacio, sin que ningun militar se atreviera a atacarnos, matamos a Amaru. Otros intentaron tomar su lugar, en otros lugares, pero como nos dividiamos en grupos pequeños, eramos irrastreables hasta ultimo segundo. Luego de matar a tres sucesores, los revolucionarios se rindieron y Ember fue proclamada Señora de los Dragones otra vez-

(N/A: se puede hacer un fic muy bueno desarrollando mas esa historia. Ustedes que dicen? Haganme saber en los comentarios)

-Wow, increible. Es decir, estas bastante curtido en la guerra.-

-Se podria decir-

Samuel miro su reloj. Eran las 21:30.

\- Princesa, debo ir a mi mundo a arreglar unas cosas. Quisiera llevarme de paso el pago por los inventos. Volvere en unos meses, que en realidad son un par de horas alla.-

-Claro, por supuesto- dijo haciendo aparecer el oro - Ten el orbe para regresar. -

La princesa le dio un orbe como el que le habia dado Luna.

-Cuando quieras, te transporto- dijo cargando magia en su cuerno

\- Bien. Adios Spike, te veo en unos meses. Lo mismo para usted princesa. Por favor , transporteme -

La princesa lanzo un haz de magia hacia Samuel, quien cerro los ojos y disfruto el paseo

* * *

 **Perdon por el retraso , supongo. Proximo update : Badfik.**

 **Es mi capitulo mas largo en todo sentido hasta ahora: tiempo de produccion y palabras. Sin embargo, estoy muy a gusto con el resultado.**

 **Sean criticos, y manden PM's con ideas , correciones y sugerencias. Muchas gracias. Los quiero**

 **L1t3r4r¡0**


	5. Besos de mentira

**Hola , bienvenidos al fic con mas retraso en la historia de esta pagina. En serio, llevo meses sin actualizar. Soy una mierda**

 **A los que queden , gracias por leer.**

* * *

Cuando reaparecio en el tercer piso de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue guardar el oro en el sotano. Este estaba apilado en lingotes al lado suyo, y eran tan pesados que tuvo que llevarlos de a 2. Dejo la mochila con sus aparatos en la mesada de la cocina, y se fue a bañar. En la ducha, empezo a tener una conversacion consigo mismo

"Bien, parece que me gane la confi de estas gilas. Aunque no creo que sea facil verles la cara, por algo son reinas. Si actuan como indicaba Maquiavelo, ya estan viendo la forma de matarme... Seguramente con las armas que les vendi... Tengo que comprar proteccion. Chalecos, armadura solida, ametralladoras, granadas, cuchillos, quimicos de alta gama... Creo que eso estaria bien. Tengo que aparentar ser mas debil, asi si atacan lo van a hacer con blandeza. Eso me daria una chance. Pero no podria volver, ellas conocen el hechizo y yo no se hacer magia... Podria conprarles unos cuantos cristales para transportarme, haciendome el pelotudo diciendo que no las quiero molestar . Si, eso seria inteligente. Y tengo que reconocer el terreno, saber a que mierda me enfrento. Suerte que ya entre en la milicia"-

Se termino de duchar, se vistio y volvio a tomar sus cosas. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 3 :57 de la mañana. El habia llegado a las 3:09. Solo habian pasado 48 minutos, que en Equestria eran cerca de 16 dias.

"Este desface temporal puede ser muy beneficioso... Podria estar 20 dias alla y aca pasaria solo una hora"

Agarro unos pesos que tenia en su pieza y fue al kiosco de la esquina a comprar cigarrillos. Muchos paquetes. Termino comprando 4 cajas de 12 paquetes cada una. Tenia cigarrillos para un mes. Tambien compro Coca-Cola, para el , y whisky y tequila, para regalar. Volvio a su casa y reviso la hora. 4:12 . Habian pasado 21 dias desde su partida. Tomo su mochila, junto ropa y lo que habia comprado, y desde su celular compro , de un pago con su tarjeta Ualá , chalecos antibalas y armas por Mercado Libre. No necesitaba el permiso de portacion, por algo esto se hacia en el mercado negro. Pago un extra por envio express y , ya soulucionado esto, arrojo el cristal.

Aparecio en la sala del trono, y era pleno mediodia. Las princesas no estaban, pero su guardia lo rodeo apuntandole con lanzas.

\- Ey, tranquilos, ustedes me conocen. El cristal me transporta aca automaticamente. No es como si quisiera que me apunten con espadas cada vez que vengo a este mundo-

-¡Soldados! ¡Bajen sus armas!- dijo una voz familiar

-Marylebonne, que gusto verte. ¿Como esta todo por aca?¿Hace cuanto me fui?-

-Bastante bien, señor Samuel. Desde su partida han pasado exactamente 3 semanas.-

-Bien...¿Y las Princesas?-

-Estan en un viaje , se fueron a Phillydelfia a dirigir las defenzas de la ciudad y a tranquilizar a los ciudadanos. Vuelven en 3 dias-

-¿Y quien esta a cargo de los asuntos politicos mientras tanto ?-

-La hija de la princesa Luna, Clear Sky. Creo que ella estaria encantada de conocerlo.-

-No lo dudo. ¿Donde esta ella?-

-¿Te gustaria ir a tomar algo? Todavia me falto recorrer mucho desde mi ultima visita y homestamente, siento un gran interes en vos y en tu mundo. Ademas traje te traje un regalo que capaz quieras probar, linda-

Marylebonne se sonrojo totalmente. Samuel se dio cuenta de esto. Su plan iba bien.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Que es?-

-Se llama tequila, es una bebida alcoholica echa con pulpa de agave. Este que te traje es de la mejor calidad.- dijo mientras sacaba una botella de Jose Cuervo Reserva que habia comprado en el kiosco.

Marylebonne no comprendia al humano. ¿Sentia interes en ella? ¿Como? Apenas se conocian, no habian compartido muchas palabras. Pero el le habia traido un regalo de su mundo. ¿Por que lo haria?

Se dio cuenta de que su cara se estaba contorsionando. Se concentró .No podia mostrarse debil ni confundida, era militar y debia actuar como tal. Aunque el humano le parecia bastante atractivo, su altura y su complexion lo hacian ver como alguien protector. Alguien fuerte.

"¿Debería aceptar su invitación ?... si, que diablos. Además , las princesas me felicitarían si puedo sacarle información , quiza hasta me den un aumento o una condecoración por el estilo"

Marylebonne tomo la botella con su magia, y empezo a caminar.

-¿A donde vas?-

-¿No eras tu el que sentia interes por mi y por mi mundo? Ven, vamos a mi estudio. Ahi estaremos comodos.-

-Para tomar eso vamos a necesitar limon, sal, y vasos de boca ancha-

-Tengo todo eso alli-

-De una-

Samuel la tenia donde queria. Con el alcohol , las princesas de viaje y un poco de presión , podía entablar un amorío con Marylebonne. Tendría información , influencia y protección . Se sonrió para adentro. Que fácil que iba a ser esto.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta las barracas y subieron una escalera en caracol que llevaba a un balcon con vistas a la ciudad . Marylebonne abrio una puerta al fondo del balcon, y entraron a un estudio lleno de libros, mapas del castillo, planos, archivos y armas de todo tipo. En una esquina, habia un hogar apagado con dos sillones altos fundados en terciopelo carmesí enfrentados , uno de espaldas a la pared y otro de espaldas a una ventana. En medio de ellos , una mesa baja .

-Ponte cómodo - dijo Marylebonne mientras iba detrás de un escritorio en el lado opuesto de la habitación . Se puso a rebuscar en un cajón, y saco dos vasos redondos de boca ancha. Abrió la boca de un tubo que salía de su escritorio y escribió una nota que introdujo en un cilindro metálico. Procedió a poner el cilindro en el tubo y a cerrarlo otra vez . Samuel ya estaba acomodado en el sillon de espaldas a la ventana. Estuvieron hablando de politica por un rato, hasta que Samuel se dio cuenta que eso no llevaba a ningun lado favorable para el. Desvio la conversacion al lado personal.

-Mary... te puedo decir Mary, ¿No?-

La capitana asintio con una risita

-Perfecto. Entonces, Mary, ¿Estas casada?-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien toco la puerta.

-Capitana, las cosas que ordenó-

Mary se levanto para abrir la puerta- Gracias Cloud-

Entro con la bandeja levitando frente a ella y la dejo en la mesa frente a Samuel

-No, no soy casada. No muchos se interesarian en una yegua militar.- comentando esto ultimo con veneno en su voz

-La verdad- dijo sirviendo el tequila blanco en los vasos de ambos y preparando el trago- ese tipo que te rechazo es un imbecil-

-¿Perdon?-

-Es obvio que estas enojada porque te rechazaron. ¿Quien era? -

"¿Como puede ser que sepa leer tan bien a alguien?"

-Un barón engreido en el cual me fije por alguna estupida razon-

-Bueno- comenta mientras le alcanza el vaso- ¿Por que queres brindar?-

-Mmm... Yo brindo por los humanos y su inteligencia. ¿Y tu?-

-Yo brindo por ti y la inocencia de tu especie-

Chocaron los vasos y dieron un buen trago al tequila. Samuel le iba sirviendo cada vez mas a la capitana, mientras iba hablando de cosas mas personales. Ella,ya muy afectada por el alcohol, intento levantarse de la silla , cayendose al suelo. El, que sólo había tomado dos copas, la levantó y la tomó en brazos.

-Vení, te llevo a tu habitación .-

Guiado por ella, bajó las escaleras y la llevo a su habitación en las barracas. Por suerte en ese momento los guardias estaban almorzando y nadie los vio entrar. Le sacó la armadura y la arropo.

-Me voy, trata de dormirte una siesta y tomar mucha agua cuando te despietes. Disfrutá tu resaca- dijo mientras se iba

-Ey... no hay... ¿No hay beso de buenas noches?-

Samuel se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Esuvieron asi un rato, hasta que el empezo a acariciarle los muslos.

Mary tomo iniciativa también , y empezó a devolver los roces.

Se saco la remera y se colocó arriba de ella.

-¿Segura... segura que nadie nos va a encontrar?-

-Tu sigue usando esas manos- le respondió

-No lo digo por mi. Imaginate que alguien entrase. Tu reputación quedaría por el piso-

-Podríamos ir a tu alcoba, seguro que no hay guardias en ese ala. La mayoria esta en el salon comun a esta hora- en su voz se notaba que los efectos del alcohol se empezaban a diluir. El se puso la remera denuevo

-Perfecto. ¿No querés un vaso de agua? Te va a ahorrar un dolor de cabeza.- A Samuel le convenia que ella estuviera alcoholizada, pero no tanto como para que no recordara lo ocurrido

-Si. Me voy a tomar uno en tu cuarto-

Salieron con discrecion de las barracas. Marylebonne todavia no se podia tener muy bien en pie. Fueron lo mas rapida y silenciosamente posible a la habitacion.

Samuel trabó la puerta con el seguro, mientras la capitana bebia agua de la canilla del baño. Se saco la remera otra vez y se recosto en la cama. Esta vez ella se puso arriba de el. Y, por un rato, fueron uno.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por este cap. Quisiera, antes de despedirme hasta el proximo, hablar de tres puntos que me parecen clave en el desarrollo de la historia.

1: La caracterización de Samuel.

Cuando escribo a Samuel trato de que cada accion y pensamiento tenga un impacto en la vision del personaje. Es decir, por ejemplo, cuando tiene sexo con Marylebonne, no lo hace por placer o porque a mi me pinto (se me dio la gana) de incluir lemon en la historia. Lo hace porque en el pensamiento del personaje cabe utilizar el sexo como medio para un fin, como medio para obtener algo mas alla del sexo en si.

Dado que no siempre esta explicita su intención, quisiera que me digan en los comentarios si quieren que explique sus intenciones a medida que realiza las acciones, o si quieren que las deje en el aire y que se revelen despues, a medida que transcurre la historia.

2:Maquiavelo.

En el fic voy a tratar de hacer que Samuel actue segun la ortodoxia maquiavelica. Por eso, y si quieren entender mejor las intenciones (explicitas, implicitas y misteriosas) les recomiendo leer "El Principe", libro que Nicolas Maquiavelo escribio para Lorenzo di Medici.

3: Duración .

El fic ya tiene una longitud determinada: 15-17 capitulos epilogo. Esperen mas updates, voy a estar escribiendo bastante.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer. Dejen su review y su poderoso nike. Y no hagan repoio del fic

 **Literario**


	6. Bastardo sin gloria

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo cap :P. Esta vez vamos a dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo (unos tres meses equestrianos, es decir, tres horas terrestres ) y continuar la historia. Hago esto porque los elementos principales para el desarrollo del fic ya estan puestos en juego.**

* * *

Samuel se desperto en una tienda de campaña a las seis de la mañana, cortesia de una sonora trompeta. Se encontraba solo, en una tienda del tamaño de su habitacion en la tierra. En ella habia una cama adaptada a su tamaño, un cofre, una mesa , un soporte con una armadura , una pequeña repisa con armas y otros elementos, como lamparas y planos.

Se levanto de la cama, se vistio con la ropa que habia doblada sobre la mesa, pantalomes camuflados y musculosa blanca , se calzo un par de borceguíes y salio de la tienda. A su alrededor, los demas soldados ya estaban saliendo de sus tuendas. Era un campamento pequeño, con alrededor de diez tiendas, un area comun para reuniones y esparcimiento y un comedor al aire libre al lado de una fogata.

-Buenos dias, Capitan-

-Buenos dias, teniente. ¿Algun mensaje de Canterlot?-

-Afirmativo señor. Una carta de parte de la princesa Luna y una carta de la Capitana de la guardia pretoriana-

-Dejalas en mi mesa. Y pasame una olla y una cuchara grande de metal. Hay que sacudir un poco a estos vagos-

-De inmediato-

El soldado , un unicornio, corrio al area de la cocina del campamento. En no mas de 15 segundos, estaba decuelta con lo que Samuel le habia pedido.

-A sus ordenes, Capitan- dijo mientras levitaba los elementos frente a el

-Gracias, puede retirarse a desayunar y a dormir luego de dejar las cartas en mi tienda-

El soldado asintió y se sento en uno de los bancos cercacos a la fogata sobre la cual se cocinaba el desayuno: cafe, pan, queso y frutas

Samuel entro a una de las tiendas. Por un instante sonrio, porque la mayoria ya estaba despierto y haciendo sus camas. Pero habia tres, al fondo de la tienda, que seguia dormido. Habia sido una odisea llegar a ese punto, los soldados equestrianos no estaban ni cerca al nivel terrestre. Se sorprendio al pensar que por un momento tuvieron la victoria contra el imperio Order.

-¿Por que siguen dormidos sus compañeros?-

Al ver a su superior, los soldados se pusieron firmes y se cuadraron. El jefe de peloton se acerco corriendo y se cuadro frente a Samuel.

-Señor, Buenos dias , Señor-

-¡Soldado, expliqueme porque tres de sus compañeros siguen durmiendo!-

\- ¡Señor, esos soldados llegaron hace dos horas de una mision de reconocimiento de terreno, y no pudimos despertarlos, señor!-

-¡Mierda, y ahora yo tengo que hacer de niñera porque estas maricas quieren dormir! Vayan todos a correr alrededor del campamento hasta que les diga que paren, y si alguno de ustedes para antes de eso, les juro que les voy a meter una patada en el flanco tan grande que van a volar devuelta a casa con mami y sus maricas muñecas!-

-¡Señor, entendido , señor! Pelotón, a correr , ¡Ya ya ya ya!-

Mientras los 17 soldados salían corriendo, Samuel se acerco a los tres que dormian.

-¡Despiertense, mierdas inutiles!- dijo mientras golpeaba la cacerola con la cuchara

Al principio solo rodaron en la cama, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que era su capitan quien los despertaba, salieron de la cama en un instante.

-¿Asi que creen que pueden dormir hasta que se les cante el gordo culo? A ver si aprenden. Quiero que salgan a correr con sus compañeros, y justo hoy es dia de limpieza de las letrinas. Y de mi armadura. Y como parace que les falta resistencia, no creo que les venga mal hacer 300 lagartijas. ¡Muevanse!-

-¡Señor si Señor!- dijeron los tres a coro mientras salian disparando de la tienda.

Samuel salio de la tienda, para ver que dos tercios de los soldados estaban uniformados y haciendo fila para el desayuno. Samuel volvio a entrar en su tienda, donde lo esperaba sobre la mesa un desayuno similar al de los soldados, con el agregado de un sandwich de jamon y queso, y los sobres de Canterlot

Tomo la bandeja y se acerco a la mesa comun donde estaban los demas

-Señor, ¿Algun problema con la comida?- pregunto el teniente

-No, Treble Clef, solo quiero desayunar con mis soldados -

-Entendido -

Su relacion con su teniente estaba entre la amistad y la subordinación. Lo asignaron como mano derecha de Samuel por su gran capacidad de planificación.

-Gran trabajo, Cookie. El desayuno esta excelente. ¡O NO GUSANOS!-

Los soldados dieron un grito afirmativo. Samuel desayunó , mientras Treble Clef le mostraba el mapa que habian dibujado los soldados de reconocimiento.

Cookie sonrío, y le guiño un ojo a su superior.

-La ciudad de Order esta por aqui, con estas tres entradas principales. Tambien estamos viendo la posibilidad de obtener inteligencia infiltrandonos por las alcantarillas. La ciudad es vieja y fue reconstruida muchas veces, por mas moderna que pueda parecer ahora. Seguramente hay sistemas subterráneos antiguos.-

-Muy interesante, pero dudo que funcione sin más planificación . Nuestra mejor opcion es un ataque nocturno a objetivos medianos en las afueras. Gente adinerada y con influencia. Podemos hacer que parezca un robo. Si se hacen varios de estos, generariamos gran caos. La gente temeria y guardaria todo su dinero en lugares seguros. Detendriamos el comercio temporalmente. Tambien hay que detener las actividades nocturnas. Podriamos asesinar a muchas personas, en la noche, una por vez. Tiene que ser una carniceria, que la gente no queira salir de casa. Es un trabajo para mi. Esto nos permitiria infiltrarnos con mas facilidad-

\- Todavia no entiendo que tan podrido es el mundo humano como para que puedas pensar asi-

-Te sorprenderías-

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que Samuel les aviso que se reunan en la zona comun en los proximos minutos. Habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde la hora de despertarse, y los soldados del tercer peloton seguian corriendo

-Treble , deciles que paren. Una vez que terminen de desayunar, a los tres que se quedaron dormidos ponelos a limpiar las letrinas y mi armadura. Ahora que lo pienso, mejor mi armadura primero y despues las letrinas. Y trescientas lagartijas. Cada uno.-

-¿No es demasiado? No cometieron una falta tan grave. Ademas nos consiguieron la información del terreno-

-Ah, ¿Queres tomar su lugar entonces?-

-Bueno...-

-Eso me imaginaba. Voy a la sala común. Dile al tercer peloton que tienen cinco minutos para desayunar. Podes irte a descansar un par de horas despues de eso-

-De inmediato, señor. Gracias señor-

Mientras el teniente procedia a levantarse, Samuel termino su desayuno. Se levanto y se fue al area comun. Alli varios soldados ya estaban sentados y expectantes. Espero un par de minutos mientras revisaba los mapas, hasta que casi todos los soldados (tres pelotones de pegasos y unicornios que hacian en total unos 50 ponys) estuvieron presentes.

\- Espero que hayan comido bien, porque hoy nos espera un dia de mierda. Estamos a cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad de Order. La mision de hoy es encontrar pasajes subterraneos durante el dia y marcar objetivos que vivan en las afueras de noche. El primer pelotón se va a encargar del este de la ciudad, el segundo peloton se va a encargar del norte. Aqui la temperatura es calida en el dia, pero durante la noche llega a -15 grados centigrados. Preparen abrigos y raciones dulces. Equipo Aurum, lleven equipo de buceo, porque si encontramos una alcantarilla van a nadar en mierda.

Equipo Cuatrero, les toca quemar casas durante la noche. Casas pequeñas en las afueras, no mas de seis o siete. Roben todo lo que puedan. Maten a todos. Tienen hasta las cuatro de la mañana. A esa hora nos encontramos acá- dijo señalando una cruz en el mapa que Treble le habia entregado- No vamos a esperar mas de cinco minutos. Una vez terminen su mision , dirijanse inmediatamente a la zona que les señale. No importa si son las diez o las tres y media, se dirijen acá de inmediato. Si se ven en problemas, huyan. Perfiero soldados vivos antes que valientes muertos. ¿Entendido?-

-Señor , si , señor-

-El resto vaya a alistarse, los que no esten en los equipos se van a dedicar a encontrar los tuneles y alcantarillas. Salimos a las 13:00. Quiero una limpieza completa del campamento, exceptuando las letrinas. Cuando este limpio tienen tiempo libre hasta la hora de salida. El almuerzo es al mediodia. Vayan-

Los soldados asintieron y se desplegaron. Habian montado campamento ayer, por lo que las tiendas estaban desarregladas y muchas cosas estaban tiradas.

Samuel entro a su tienda, donde los tres desdichados soldados pulian y limpiaban su armadura. Era un interesante hibrido entre tecnologia moderna, como el kevlar que recubria el abdomen , y tecnologia medieval, como el peto que cubria el pecho . El conjunto parecia bastante liviano, pero ofrecia mucha protección. Todavia tenia manchas de la sangre extrañamente purpura de la tribu Ordor que se habian cruzado la tarde anterior. No fueron rivales, ni en numero , siendo unos veinte guerreros, ni en armamento, con arcos debiles y armas de madera.

Se sentó en una silla, y abrio uno de los sobre que habia sobre la mesa. Era el de Celestia.

"Para el Capitan de la Quinta Compañia Equestriana, Samuel Fawkes.

Estimado capitán, luego de ciertas negociaciones logramos poner en marcha los planes para la construccion de las vías ferroviarias entre Vulkanusk y Equestria. Por haber sido usted la mente detrás de la obra, nuestros generales han decidido ascenderlo a Mayor una vez termine su mision de disensión en Order, que deberia estar completa en una semana. Una vez terminada, retire a sus tropas del pais. De ser posible, consiga información sobre la estructura de la ciudad y reportela al general Brave Heart.

Atentamente: Princesa Celestia de Equestria"

-Ya era hora de que me asciendan...-

-¿Fue ascendido señor?- dijo uno de los que limpiaban su armadura, la cual ya estaba reluciente

-Si, a Mayor. Me parece bastante poco, teniendo en cuenta que fue mi idea hacer las vias para que Vulkanusk y Equestria se unifiquen. Pero bueno, supongo que habra otras recompensas-

-Me alegro por usted , señor-

-Te alegras porque ya no voy a estar sobre sus culos todo el tiempo. Igualmente hay buenas noticias. Es nuestra ultima mision en Order. Al fin vamos a salir de este bosque helado de mierda. ¿Como va esa armadura?-

-Totalmente limpia , Señor. Ahora iremos a limpiar las letrinas como ordeno, señor-

-Vayan-

-Señor, si , señor-

Una vez los soldados se retiraron, Samuel abrio la segunda carta. La de Marylebonne. No se iba a mentir, ella le gustaba un poco, pero no superaba que sea un caballo de treinta años. Despues de su aventura, ella le consiguió contactos en el ejercito y lo entrenó personalmente cuando se entero que iba a entrar en una división de inteligencia y tactica. Habian oficializado su noviazgo, y ella hasta le compraba regalos y le mostraba Canterlot en sus ratos libres. Era una buena novia, y buena candidata a general. El al principio disimulaba quererla, pero con los meses el sentimiento se hizo mas... real. Pero no la amaba, ni la extrañaba cuando se iba a misiones. Eso le hacia sentir un poco de lastima tambien, siendo motivo de burla para varios cuando la veian caminando con un "mono lampiño" por la calle. Ella daba todo , y el apenas si sentia algo.

Suspiró y abrio la carta, que tenia un aroma a chocolate y whiskey.

"Querido Samuel, estas dos semanas sin poder verte fueron bastante duras. Sobre todo porque nadie me dice nada de ti. Hace unas horas la princesa me permitio enviarte una carta, pero que no podia tener respuesta. Te amo, espero con ansias que regreses.

Se que te gusta vivir en el castillo, pero recientemente fui ascendida a Coronel, y con el cargo viene una casa. ¿No te gustaria mudarte conmigo? Se que a veces puedo ser un poco gritona y desordenada, pero creo que lo hariamos bien.

Vuelve entero, no hagas idioteces. Y si no vuelves entero, al menos vuelve vivo.

Marylebonne"

Samuel se sonrió. "En serio se esta esforzando. Mierda, hasta cree que es gritona y desordenada. Ella nunca vio a una chica humana en sus veintes. Supongo que podria vivir con ella."

Cerro la carta y se puso a planear el ataque. La noche iba a ser larga , fria y sangrienta.

* * *

En Canterlot, una recientemente ascendida Marylebonne se dirigia al comedor del palacio. La princesa le habia encomendado entrenar al capitan temporal de la guardia pretoriana. Aparentemente habian otorgado el puesto a un veterano de la primera guerra con los Order.

Por su parte, Celestia y Luna terminaban de comer. Luna cenaba y Celestia desayunaba.

Su mucama, Sloanne, retiraba los platos. Cuando sintio algo calido en su garganta.

Las princesas se dieron vuelta al escuchar el estruendo de los platos rotos. Al lado de una decapitada Sloanne, una figura de piel oscura y muy similar a Samuel se alzaba con una espada chorreante de sangre en mano. Empezo a correr hacia las princesas, listo para atacar, pero fue atravesado por una lanza certera en medio del pecho. Giro su cabeza , para ver como un guardia nocturno se sonreia. Marylebonne tomo su espada y la atraveso por la garganta del asesino.

-Salve... Order- dijo , antes de escupir sangre y caer en el suelo

Celestia y Luna no salian del horror que acababan de presenciar. Sloanne habia trabajado con ellas por diez años. Era su amiga. Y su cuerpo sin vida expulsaba sangre a borbotones en el suelo, tiñendo de carmesí el blanco suelo de marmol. ¿De donde habia salido el asesino? ¿Como es que nadie lo vio entrar? . Lo reconocieron como un ser humano, muy precido a Samuel: alto, comolexion mediana. Pero su piel era oscura. Su experto en humanos se encontraba a cincomil kilómetros, pero lo necesitaban de inmediato para resolver esto.

-¡Guardias!¡Como fue posible que este humano entre sin ser reconocido!-

-Ni idea princesa, me percate de su presencia cuando escuche que una espada se clavaba en algo-Dijo el guardia que le habia atravesado la lanza

-Marylebonne, tu eres la experta en seguridad. ¿Por donde pudo entrar?-

La soldado miro por todos lados. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, no habia agujeros en el techo. Las puertas tambien estaban cerradas. Miro al techo denuevo. Habia dos vigas de madera, bastante anchas, y el cielorrazo estaba a oscuras.

-En mi opinion, entro en la noche y espero en una de las vigas del techo. Como se sentaron en este lado de la mesa, estaban fuera de alcance. Asi que decidio atacar a Marylebonne y luego ir por ustedes. Me sorprende que sea un humano, y sabemos que trabajaba para los order. Sin embargo no se viste para nada como Samuel. Dudo que sean del mismo mundo, si hubieran enviado a alguien del mundo de Samuel, estarian muertas. Pero no soy experta en asuntos humanos, de eso se encarga Samuel. Creo que seria ideal suspender la mision por el momento, dejar a sus soldados a cargo de su segundo y que venga aqui a resolver esto.-

-Bien, gracias Marylebonne. Vamos a aumentar la seguridad del castillo, y quiero una revision completa en busqueda de nuevos intrusos.-

-Tia, este hijo de mala yegua mato a nuestra amiga. Quiero que los Order sufran. Si, los voy a hacer sufrir...-

Mientras decia esto, el suelo temblo un poco, y una ligera aura azul salio de sus ojos

-¡Luna!-

El temblor cesó, y el aura se fue de los ojos de la alicornio

-Yo... lo siento, pero era una gran amiga- dijo mientras unas lagrimas se escurrian de sus ojos -Y murio de esta forma horrible. ¡Tenia familia por amor a la Luna!-

Celestia la abrazó, un par de lagrimas rodaban tambien por su rostro.

-Tambien era mi amiga, pero no puedes dejar que la ira te consuma. No denuevo-

-Tienes razón...-

-Bien, antes que nada, hay que traer a Samuel. Hay que determinar si puede haber mas humanos como este trabajando para Order. De ser asi, nustra vida corre muchisimo peligro...-

Esto puso a pensar a Celestia. Tenia que decidir. ¿Dejar la operacion en vigente, con la indicacion de que Samuel averigue si habia otros humanos? ¿O traerlo, suspender la operación por unos dias y que investigue al humano que yacía degollado en el suelo? Sin embargo, el segundo de Samuel podia mantener la operación vigente. Era un poni confiable e inteligente, pero le faltaba ese toque de crueldad que hacian exitosas a las misiones imposibles que Samuel y su equipo bien adiestrado llevaban a cabo.

-Guardias, manden una carta urgente al Mayor Samuel Fawkes. Necesitamos su retorno inmediato a Carnterlot. Manden a tres de los dragones más rápidos que ofrezca la Fuerza Aérea Draconica. Que lo traigan aqui para mañana. Mientras, conserven el cuerpo en hielo para que pueda ser correctamente analizado. Y traigan al nuevo capitán de la guardia pretoriana. Quiero que inicie su entrenamiento ya mismo. Me retiro a mis aposentos, estamos en alerta maxima. Cierren el castillo y averiguen como entro aqui ese malnacido. Si algo se mueve y no deberia, o si ven algo sospechoso, quiero que lo llenen de agujeros. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si, majestad!- respondieron todos en la sala

-Fang, quiero que llames al jefe de la guardia real. Limpien este desastre. E informen a la familia de Sloanne de este suceso. Quiero que reconstruyan su cuerpo y limpien todo el piso. Me retiro. Quiero guardias apostados afuera de mis aposentos, cuidando la scentanas y las puertas. Y registren los cuartos mios y de mi hermana.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, anuncio que voy a introducir muchos personajes nuevos en el proximo capitulo. Esto me genera un problema: soy corto de imaginacion. Por eso, les quiero pedir que me dejen sus personajes (OC's) en los comentarios o por privado, con un nombre (por favor, que sean mas originales que "dark shadow") y su descripción (tipo, medidas, personalidad, color, marca)**

 **Segundo, quiero agradecer a los que hayan llegado hasta aca conmigo. Es que, mierda. 400 personas leyeron hasta el capitulo 5. Eso significa algo, no?**

 **Y tercero...**

 **I AM BACK, BITCHES.**

 **Estoy devuelta , perras. Y con mas cancer literario que nunca (entienden la referencia a mi pseudonimo?). Este capitulo es un poquito mas largo de lo usual. A partir de aca , las cosas se ponen buenas. Stay tuned**


End file.
